lanstationfandomcom-20200216-history
Guia para novos jogadores
Space Station 13 é um simulador de estação espacial 2D com ambiente totalmente destrutível. Pode levar um tempo para se acostumar à dinâmica do jogo, mas aprendendo o básico todo o resto é bem intuitivo. Abaixo, um rápido tutorial para ajudar na sua primeira visita à estação espacial. Conectando ao servidor O BYOND é necessário para jogar: baixe o BYOND e crie uma conta . Então abra o BYOND, use o atalho CTRL+O e conecte ao servidor indicado na thread. As regras Se você não quer ler as regras, atente-se a isso: não foda o jogo dos outros. Não mate outros personagens, não exploda coisas para atrapalhar outros personagens, não quebre coisas para atrapalhar outros personagens. Seja bonzinho e faça o que é certo. "Mas alguém está tentando me matar!!"; o que você deve fazer, nesse caso, é falar com a moderação. Pressione F1 e envie a mensagem dizendo que tem alguém fodendo o seu jogo. E leia as regras! Configurando seu personagem É a primeira coisa que você deve fazer, e eventualmente você aprenderá essa parte sozinho. Mas da primeira vez siga a risca estas instruções para entrar no jogo rapidamente. Após entrar no servidor, você verá essa janela. Clique em Setup Character. ...então clique em''' Set Occupation Preferences'. Clique em '''Assistant '''de modo que fique '''Yes'. Clique em Done. Edite as outras características do seu personagem, e clique em Save Setup. Feche a tela de Character Setup e clique em Join Game! '''(se não tiver, significa que o round ainda não começou, nesse caso você deve clicar em '''Declare Ready!) Se você entrar em um round em andamento, vai se deparar com essa rela. Escolha Assistant, pois você ainda está aprendendo o jogo. Entendendo a Interface A interface da direita Essa é a interface que administra e visualiza os acontecimentos no jogo. Os botões dela são: * Text: mostra apenas o log do jogo. * Info: abre a seção de informações do jogo na aba. * Wiki: abre a wiki do jogo no seu navegador. * Forum: abre o fórum de discussão do jogo no seu navegador. * Rules: abre as regras. * Changelog: abre o changelog. ...e as abas são: * Status: lista várias coisas interessantes como a intent atual, modo de movimento, e status do tanque de oxigênio. * Admin: a primeira opção nesta aba, 'Adminhelp', é algo que sempre deve ser lembrado, você deve usar para mandar uma mensagem direta aos administradores para fazer perguntas pertinentes ao gameplay. 'Adminnotice' mostra avisos feitos pelos administradores. 'Adminwho' mostra uma lista dos administradores do jogo. * IC: mostra uma lista de ações In Character que podem ser feitas no momento. * OOC: mostra uma lista de ações Out Of Character, que são qualquer coisa fora do jogo atual. * Object: ações que podem ser feitas com os objetos que seu personagem pode interagir. * Preferences: mostra uma lista de preferências (Out Of Character). A interface do jogo Amarelo: Guardar itens. Rosa:' '''Botões diversos. '''Verde': Saúde e alertas de status. Azul: Mãos. Inventário '- Slots para equipar itens. É o que seu personagem vai vestir ou usar: roupas, sapatos, máscaras. '''Mãos '- Mostra o que você está segurando no momento, e com qual mão você está interagindo. Também é onde você pode trocar qual mão você está usando. 'Intent '- É sua intenção, a forma como você interage com uma pessoa quando clica nela. 'Alvo '- Mostra a parte do corpo com a qual você irá interagir. Interagir com diferentes partes faz com que você faça coisas diferentes. Para mudar, clique exatamente na parte do corpo com que quer interagir. 'Correr/Andar '- Determina se você vai correr ou andar. 'Parar de puxar '- Faz que você largue o objeto que está puxando. 'Resistir '- Usado para se livrar de algo que deixa você restrito, como algemas ou cadeiras. 'Largar '- Faz com que você largue o item que está segurando na sua mão selecionada. 'Jogar '- Atira para qualquer direção o item que você está segurando. 'Vida '- Mostra a quantidade de pontos de vida. Ao perder pontos de vida, ficará laranja, e depois vermelho. CRIT significa que você está morrendo, mas ainda pode ser salvo por tratamento médico. '''Internals - Mostra se os internals estão ou não ativos. Internals consistem de um tanque de oxigênio e uma máscara respiratória, e são necessários em áreas expostas ao espaço ou a gases nocivos. Atalhos úteis para utilizar o inventário podem ser achados aqui. Alertas de Status Fazendo Coisas Esse jogo usa um sistema point-and-click. Você seleciona qual mão você deseja usar com os botões de mão e clicando no item que você deseja interagir. Ex: Se você quer curar alguém com um bruisepack, primeiro você deve clicar no bruisepack com uma mão vazia para pegá-lo, e em seguida clicar no paciente com o bruise pack na sua mão ativa. Alguns itens podem armazenar mais itens, como a mochila. Para abri-la, basta clicar nela. Se você deseja remover sua mochila de suas costas, clique e arraste ela até uma mão vazia. Para largar um item, basta apertar o botão de largar com sua mão ativa. Aprenda Enquanto Joga -Exercícios Aqui a gente chega no primeiro sinal para identificar se você será um bom jogador ou não: Se você já está entediado e não se importa em fazer esses exercícios, você provavelmente não irá gostar de Space Station 13. Entretanto, se estiver ansioso para aprender, você se tornará um bom jogador. Estes exercícios não são obrigatórios, mas farão você entender a interface muito mais rápido, e te ensinará como comunicar-se com os outros, o que é extremamente importante. Você pode tentar aprender sozinho, porém, NÃO PEGUE UM ITEM E SAIA BATENDO NOS OUTROS COM ELE, ou sua existência na estação será muito curta. É altamente recomendável seguir esse pequeno tutorial a seguir. Primeiro Dia no Emprego: Roupas e Internals Boa! Agora você está pronto para começar seu primeiro dia na estação! |} Escrevendo, rádio e PDA's Parabéns! Você terminou o tutorial e sabe o básico de como as coisas funcionam. Agora, você pode seguir sua partida como assistente encontrando pessoas para lhe ensinar trabalhos ou jogar na próxima partida em um trabalho fácil, como Cargo Technician, Janitor, Barman, Botanist ou Chemist. Mas, espere! O aprendizado não termina aqui, não por muuuuito tempo. Há tanta coisa para aprender em cada trabalho na estação, todos as dicas e malandragens... O aprendizado NUNCA ACABA! |} Próximos Passos Recomendados # Explore a estação, keep your mouse cursor over doors and check your lower left bar for the room's name. Check the map and get used to the layout, the station is really not as big as it first seems. # Talk to people, ask them what they're doing and if you could be of any assistance. The bar is an excellent place to find bored people who have nothing else to do but socialize. # Go get a rookie-version of some job, (civil duty jobs are mostly easy) and join a department mid-shift. Most of these jobs give you no pressure if you join mid-shift. Walk to the Head of Personnel (HoP)'s desk (if there's no one at the desk you can PDA message the HoP asking him/her to come over as soon as possible) and ask the HoP a job recommendation or you can recommend a job idea of your own (e.g. Pianist, Space Hobo, Waiter, Test Subject, Boxer)! # Most rounds end with a shuttle call, the Escape Shuttle will arrive to the Escape Shuttle Hallway, which you can find easily if you follow the panicking people, blood trails and hallways leading east. Get on board the shuttle, buckle yourself to a chair and enjoy the ride! When you arrive to CentCom, the round ends and another one starts soon after, such is the circle of life in Space Station 13. # Read the few tips underneath and start your second round by choosing your first "real job" as a Cargo Tech, which you should probably play for at least a few rounds. Don't get greedy, work your way slowly up from civilian jobs to more vital ones. Good luck and have fun! Síntese dos Controles Básicos * Setas, numpad com numlock desligado ou WASD com hotkeys para se movimentar. * Digite ooc "Olá" para falar Out-Of-Character (OOC) * Digite say "Olá" para falar In-Character (IC). Clicando no botão de chat no canto inferior direito fará você falar na barra de chat automaticamente. * Digite say ";Olá" para falar atráves do rádio (in character) * Digite say ".h Olá" para falar através do rádio do departamente (in character), se você tiver algum. Examine o rádio para encontrar as letras específicas de seu departamento. * Clique com o botão esquerdo para interagir com itens. * Clique com o botão direito em um item para abrir o menu de contexto. Atalhos de Teclado Dê uma olhada na lista de shortcuts para tornar sua vida na estação mais fácil. General Tips Some general tips to get you through gameplay: * Play your first "real" round as a Cargo Technician - it will let you learn the controls from more experienced players (notably the Quartermaster) in a low stress, low importance job, while being useful. All the info how to do the job (and any job, for that matter) can be found on the job's own page. There's no need to rush into things, read the job page entirely and you've learned more than most at that point. * It's perfectly okay and encouraged to tell people you are new in IC chat! Some of your coworkers might even take the time to show you the ropes. * Keep a close eye on the chatlog, especially if things are happening fast, you might miss an important big, red, bolded text. * Not sure what something is? Shift+click on an object to examine it. If you need more info, search the object from wiki. Every door on the station has a label, so if you're not sure where you are, examine a nearby door and check the map. * Didn't understand something someone said? Check Terminology, there's a big chance you'll find your translation there. * Some things still seem incomprehensible? Ask away by using Adminhelp (press F1 or type Adminhelp). * Join after the round officially starts, so to minimize the risk of being the target of an antagonist. * Clicking and dragging your PDA enables hands free usage. Clicking your PDA with an ID places it inside. * If OOC chat is too noisy for you you can toggle it off under the Preferences tab in-game. * Internals are important in case you find yourself in an area without oxygen. You'll know if this is happening by an O2 indicator flashing and messages in chat that you are gasping for breath. You start with a box with internals in your backpack. To set up an internal gas supply, you need a mask and an oxygen tank. Put the mask on the mask slot and your oxygen tank on your belt, pocket or back. Then click the internals status button to toggle it. Note that they run out of air eventually, the pressure of the gas supply in use can be observed from the info-tab. * Space is deadly without a space suit on, and a set of internals running, or proper mutations which enable you to live without air or warmth. * Examining your radio headset will list all available channels and how to talk on them. * Having your intent on 'help' will let you walk through others with help intent on instead of bumping into them. Always have 'help' on when moving around. * If you get contacted by an admin please reply politely and simply tell your side of the story. You reply to admins by clicking on their name. PLEASE DO NOT: * Tell anyone about a symbol suddenly appearing over your head. You are (most likely) now part of a cult (green icon above your head), gang (brown G above your head) or revolution (red R above your head) and will get a notification of this. * Share any in-character information in the OOC-channel or over IRC (be careful what you say here; it's extremely easy to spoil the roundtype to everyone and doing this can and will result in a ban. See IC in OOC for more information). * Play any Heads of Staff jobs until you have some experience as their subordinates. Heads are (ideally) the most competent person in their department and know how to control their subordinates and get things done most efficiently. Joining as one can ruin the whole department, and generally make everyone have a bad time. * Play Security roles until you have a very good handle on the game's mechanics. Security staff are mostly needed where things get very hectic and robust. Being extremely non-robust is likely to make you only be in the way of the competent security staff. * If you get killed, don't complain in OOC. If you feel the kill was unjust, use Adminhelp (same reason and the first one). Also, try to resist the urge to press the "be syndicate" buttons when you join the game. Antagonist roles can be excessively hard, and next to impossible to the newest of players! See the requirements next to each antagonist job and train them before applying. Get your space legs for a bit, and hope you get brainwashed in a Revolution or Cultist round to have a watered down traitor experience before taking the plunge. If you become an antagonist (you can tell by the big red text that appears saying you are a Traitor/Revolutionary Head/Cultist/Space Wizard/Nuclear Operative/Blob), and you didn't want to be one, go to the Admin tab in the top right corner of your screen, and hit the button labeled Adminhelp. Then, in the textbox that appears, politely tell the admins that you're a new guy and want your antagonist status gone. If you DO want to play an antagonist, ignore the last step,and take a read through the Game Modes page and figure out what antagonist you are, and how to play it. Adminhelp if you have any questions, however, and do not say you are an antagonist in the OOC Chat. This will get you banned for spoiling the roundtype. Como conseguir seu emprego favorito Leia mais sobre a seleção de empregos aqui. Conclusão Tenha em mente que o “objetivo desse jogo (assim como qualquer outro) é se divertir”! Simplesmente respeite as regras, não seja um pinto, verifique as atualizações e procure lembrar um pouco sobre como cada profissão funciona (para que você saiba qual departamento explode a estação e qual cura suas doenças) e você estará no caminho certo para ser o cara incrível que todo mundo gosta de trabalhar. Precisa de mais ajuda? Dê uma olhada no FAQ ou pergunte no fio. Iremos responder. Category:Guias